


To make love, not checkmate

by joynee



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chess pieces! X-men, M/M, incorrect chess rules
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joynee/pseuds/joynee
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Sacrifice 弃子

Erik面色冷漠地环视了一下棋盘，接着将目光牢牢钉在站在自己正前方的Toad。感受到自家国王的长久注目，黑兵不由得颤抖了一下。

“Emma，把他扔下去。”

“什……！老大规则不是这样的吧？？！！！”

听到命令的黑后默默翻出了今天的不知第几个白眼。尽管如此，她还是尽责地将Toad踢了下去。而那可怜的黑兵就和他悲怆的惨叫一同摔落下棋盘。

“天哪！一个国王竟然可以把自己前方的兵杀掉？我敢说那个黑兵是对的！”这边的白兵Alex不平地跳起来，一边后倾着身子寻求着Charles的赞同，“是吧Charles？”

“Alex，我的朋友，”白王亲切的，充满笑意的声音在他身后响起，“虽然这是严重的犯规行为，但在某些棋子的确挡住了国王要走的路时，我认为这还是可以理解的。”

“可是，本来杀己方的棋子就是完全不被允许的啊……”他转过身原本想进行进一步的辩论，却忽然过于迟钝地发现，现在他自己已经成为了Erik与Charles之间唯一的障碍。

“等等，Charles，你该不是…做个更好的棋！这不是你说的吗！”

Charles微笑起来。所有人都知道Charles的笑容有多大的杀伤力，事实上他笑起来也的确是超乎寻常的惹人喜爱，可这样的笑容此时在Alex看来却尤其令人心生悲凉。

“我很抱歉，但是再见，我的朋友。”

那是Alex关于这盘棋最后的记忆。


	2. Endgame 残局

双王双后的残局真是场痛苦的煎熬。

早被踢下棋盘的主教Hank忧郁地看着Raven走投无路地向明显也已经失去耐心的黑后Emma大声挑衅，“说真的，”她跳上黑王所在的纵线，再一次将军，“你还是要决定保你的王吗？”这时那黑王，Erik，又向白王Charles迈近了一步，同时也巧妙地阻挡了Emma将军的道路，“瞧瞧，给他一个机会他会倒戈得比谁都快！”

Emma刻薄地瞥了Erik一眼，冷哼一声，“说得好像你们的白王就有多尽责似的。”

她是正确的，因为下一秒Raven就尖叫起来，“该死，Charles你在往哪里走？！你该去F2配合我！”

她们争论的焦点却好像完全没有被双后之间的火药味所波及，Charles看着向他又近一步的Erik真诚地说：“我感到很抱歉，对Raven和Emma，我们是不是犯规了？”但他脸上明亮的笑容却无法表达出丝毫歉意。

“安静，Charles，”Erik依然板着脸，好像他压根没意识到自己已经完全剥夺了皇后走步的机会了似的，“我就快到了。”

现在他们之间只有一格之遥了。Charles毫不犹豫地迈出了最后一步，“哦不，我的朋友，看来这次是我先。”他们还处在相邻的两个棋格中，但Charles已经伸出手臂环绕上Erik的脖颈，而Erik也立刻低下头来寻找他的嘴唇，双王俨然用拥抱和亲吻宣告了棋局的终结。棋盘下的棋子们统一而热烈地爆发出响亮的口哨声，以Alex和Sean为首的白兵们很快开始高声催促他们去开房，不久后所有棋子都加入了他们。

只有Raven站在原地愤怒地叫喊着“我真是受够了！”Emma依旧维持着她那副冷淡的模样，从她所在的位置走向白后，“放轻松，这已经是今天的第四次了，我一点也不感到惊讶。”

隐隐听到这话的Charles在两人的亲吻中笑出声来，“你听到了吗？第四次，Erik，你可真是个坏国王。”

黑王不满地抬起头，但看向白王的眼神里埋了太多的喜爱，“不，我认为你的说法不对，这明显也有你的一半功劳，不如这么说，”Erik凑近Charles的耳朵，在他耳边吞吐着气息，“我们可真是坏国王。”

Charles被他逗得咯咯地笑起来，“这听起来棒极了，”他试着不去在意那些起哄，“不如我们，呃，去人少一些的地方，做两个更坏一些的国王？”

“乐意之至。”


	3. Three-time repetition of position 三次重复局面

这天晚些时候，Emma在黑棋一边的角落里发现了独自坐着的Erik。她一开始先是微微怔住，接着若有所思地转向棋盘另一头，看到Charles正和许多其它棋子一起听那个白兵Sean的蹩脚笑话。这个情况真是非常难得，甚至在某种程度上算得上令人担忧，特别是当这两个国王正处在热恋期（尽管没有谁公开指出过，但大家都明白事实如此），也就是说，两人中的任何一个都不应在这个时间段被找到。

Emma从来不像另一边的皇后那样关注他们的关系变化，因此她只是带着微妙的笑意向自家国王走去。

“我就假设你们终于吵架了。”

Erik猛地抬起头，“走开，Emma。”

“放轻松，Erik，那个小孩子的确令人生厌，James家的亲戚会有这样的孩子真叫我感到失望。不过奇怪的是那个孩子过来在棋盘上胡乱摆棋的时候你并不在，为什么要吸走他的硬币？善良又天真的Charles就是为这个跟你吵架？”

他开始用混合着厌烦和防备的眼神瞪住居高临下的Emma，“……你怎么会知道？”

黑后发出一声轻轻的假笑，“我会读心，你觉得呢？”她停下来，满意地等到了Erik怀疑地皱起眉的表情，“Erik，你并不像你看上去那么难猜。”

“他，他们，都只是愚蠢的人类。我们的棋艺远在他们之上，没有理由听任他们摆布。”

“我喜欢这个观点。”Emma稍稍抬起了下巴，让这句话看上去像是个高傲的宣告。

“但Charles却说那才是我们存在的价值，他说多亏了James我才能在这里。他竟然觉得在人类的操纵下下棋也可以拥有乐趣。”Erik略做停顿，接着不情愿地补充，“他说我听起来就像Shaw一样。看在上帝份上Shaw是他妈谁？”

“被狗叼走的那个黑王，如果你还记得的话。”Emma毫不在意地回答，“所以其实你是因为Shaw而生气？”

Erik又瞪了她一眼，“这很重要吗？”

“随便，你知道我不是真的在乎。”他的皇后耸了耸肩肩膀，Erik觉得她的眼神开始变得有一点点好奇，“这是不是表示你们就要分开了？”

“不，当然不，”他更加用力地瞪着她，好像因受到冒犯发出了威胁，“Charles不会因为这么蠢的……”Erik兀地停住，在一段沉默过后又突然叹出一口长气，将整个脸埋进双手之中，这使他的声音听起来愈发闷闷不乐了，“哦，老天，这太蠢了。你早就这么觉得了。”

现在Emma的表情已经完全成为耐人寻味的玩味了，“不，我觉得这很有趣。但如果你认为我像白后那样热衷于帮你们做情感咨询那就太失礼了。”

Erik站起身来，“当然不会，Emma。”而他的皇后则似乎依然维持着冷淡的模样，只是浅浅地点了点头。她看着他向人群中的Charles走去。

***

他很容易就找到了Charles，他正和大部分白棋和一些黑棋不知为了什么笑作一团，笑容使他的眉角好看地弯曲起来，嘴唇上扬起快乐的弧度，Erik在四周那么多张大笑着的脸庞中独独只能辨认出Charles涨红的脸颊。倒是Raven，抱臂站在人群之外，察觉到Erik的出现后就凶狠地盯住了他。他猜他知道原因，Raven对他生气的原因，以及她终究没有冲上来揍他的原因。

Erik设法触到了Charles的肩膀，“Charles，嘿，Charles。”

他没有得到回应，因此开始试着拉他的胳膊，“Charles！”

不知是Erik的错觉还是周围真的因为这句音量稍大的呼唤而寂静了片刻。然后Charles转过了头。几乎是在看见他的瞬间，Charles方才还满溢着的笑意就褪去了许多（这多少让Erik感到受伤），他清清嗓子，接着问，“Erik？”

“我想……我们该谈谈，你愿意去人少一点的地方吗？”Erik的眼神向棋盘边缘示意了一下，再次看向Charles的时候甚至带上了恳请的意味，“拜托？”

尽管他快速地蹩了一下眉，但还是跟着Erik离开了闹哄哄的人群。

这时大约已经是十一点半钟了，James和Michael还窝在沙发上一起看Erik和Charles都不知道的电影。从棋盘边缘可以大致看清客厅里的状况，James将头枕在Michael肩头，时不时因为电影里的可笑台词真的笑出声来；Michael手里拿着个啤酒罐，由于室内打了冷气，他还得当心毯子不要从两人身上滑下去。

双王无声地看了一会儿这场景，直到Charles也坐在了棋盘上，他缓缓地开口说，“我们擅长下棋，是因为我们就是棋子，没有谁比我们更了解下棋这回事儿。但就算是一个棋子，我们评判事物的标准也不能只有棋技的高低。更何况那还只是个孩子。”

“我明白。”Erik也顺势坐了下来，他学着Michael的样子，将Charles的脑袋往自己肩膀这儿揽。白王似乎愣住了，但也许是明白过来他早已不像白天时拥有那样强烈的辩论欲望了，于是便顺从地靠上了他的肩。“现在在这屋子的两个人类都是更好的人，Charles，他们把我带给了你，我明白。”

“很好，这真的很好。我不想再听你那一套了，简直像个混蛋。”

“对不起，Charles，好吗？这简直太蠢了，咳，我是说为了这种事情争吵什么的。”

Erik听到肩头传来一声轻笑，“没错，太蠢了，我的朋友。”Charles安静地停顿了一会儿，“所以你会在下一次那男孩儿来拜访时把硬币还回去，对吗？”

“没错，虽然我宁愿没有下一次，但是没错，我会还给他。”

“否则那就构成盗窃了，不管你有没有磁铁底座，Erik，”他又笑起来，就好像他们平时聊天时那样易于被逗笑，“不过说起来，今天下午你到底在哪儿？”

好吧，看来这个问题似乎是逃不掉的了，Erik有些挣扎，但事实是他乐于逗乐Charles（起码要比Sean的笑话强），哪怕这需要牺牲一点身为国王的自尊。

“……冰箱上。”

“抱歉？”

“那男儿把我吸到了冰箱上，直到James和Michael开始准备晚餐了他们才发现我。”

白王立刻地大笑了起来，Erik看着弯曲的眉毛和唇角出现在他脸上，整个脸颊变成鲜艳的红色，他只能辨认出他的笑容。“老天，我很抱歉，”Charles断断续续地说出几个词，“我并不是——”

“没关系，我知道这很可笑。”他抬手轻拍起他的后背。

“等等，Erik，这只是私人恩怨！”Charles在大笑的间隙中想起了什么，但他言语里的笑意使这指控失去了威慑力，“你根本是因为私人恩怨才吸走了他的硬币！我却为此跟你吵了一架！还扯了那么一大堆！”

“没错，你让这整件事更可笑了，Charles。但我可以向你保证，一个下午都被吸在冰箱上没有那么好受。”  
“是啊，我能想到，”Charles说着压低了Erik的脑袋，在他的额头上亲了一下，“我很抱歉，Erik，我光顾着生你的气了，也许那硬币应该被作为对你的补偿。”

“很高兴你能这么想，”他也低下头去亲吻他，“我们终于可以开始下今天的棋了？”

Charles刚想点头说好，忽然听见了音乐声。电影结束了。现在电视里正放着演职员表和好听的主题曲。他站起身向Erik伸出手，“你想尝试点新鲜的吗？你会跳舞吗，Erik？”

“认真的？”他难以置信地看着他的蓝眼睛，然后他知道了答案。

他们右手贴在一起，左手几乎都是自然地搭上对方的腰间，短暂地尴尬过后Erik轻叹一声放开了Charles的腰转向他的肩膀。Charles对此只是吃吃地笑了几声。他们跟着节拍在棋盘角落里走起最简单的那种步子，小幅度地绕着圈。

“感觉怎样？Erik？”

“除去由你来领舞的部分吗？”他凑近Charles的耳后根，“无与伦比。”

***

在棋盘的另一头，除了Sean还在孜孜不倦地拽着Alex讲笑话之外，几乎所有棋子都在远远地望着双王的一举一动。

“他们这是在干嘛？跳舞？”Raven用力撞撞Hank的胳膊。

“我还以为他们会接着下棋，看样子Erik也没有那么无可救药。”Emma无情地评论道。

“他们兜了起码有三个圈子了，我猜那是和棋的意思。”Hank扶了一下眼镜。

他的说法了引来了棋子们的一致同意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：三次重复局面（Three-time repetition of position）：当棋手来回走子，重复同样的局面。三次重复局面的结果是和棋（平局）。


	4. 结语

“我是说，要是他俩真那么想当众亲热，干嘛不一开局就向对方冲去，还装模作样地非要陪我们玩儿上两把？”

“好歹他们也是守规矩的，总要按照规则来。我认为Charles还是讲道理的。”

“守规矩？你管两个恨不得在棋盘上做完全套的国王叫守规矩？”

“我的意思是……”

“不，他们评判‘规则’的唯一标准就是看它最终能不能让他俩搞到一块儿去。”

“好吧，也许你是对的，那句话怎么说来着，要爱，不要将军。”

“嗯哼，没错。”

片刻静默过后，Raven忽然忿忿不平地问：“可是这一切到底是他妈怎么开始的？我记得他俩在一起的前一秒Charles还是个连多看他一眼都会停止呼吸的小姑娘啊？”


End file.
